


The Unknown Unknown

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Clones, Gen, Humor, OC minor characters - Freeform, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Cody and Obi-Wan meet a friend of Fox and Ponds.  Maybe they can finally get the answer to That Question.(They can't.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Soft Wars [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 30
Kudos: 659





	The Unknown Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightingalewritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Homefront is its own battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444701) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 
  * Inspired by [Prime Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492509) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> For one lovely person who's out risking themselves while I'm at home with the cats. Thank you my dear and I pray Kot for you! Hopefully Ponds can provide a little bit of sunniness to brighten up your day.

Three steps past the door Ponds spins on his toes, takes a hard left and marches on a staged six piece sitting room set with furled brow. Obi-Wan and Cody are left lingering awkwardly, confused.

“This’ll just take a minute,” Ponds throws out. He’s doing quick, annoyed little paces around the set, peering at this cushion or that and once upon a time Cody had thought his brother couldn’t ever be more weird.

“I thought we were here for a desk,” Obi-Wan murmurs. Cody nods.

“Just do what he wants,” Cody murmurs back. “Or he’ll start pouting.” Obi-Wan chuckles softly and leans just a little against Cody’s arm.

They’re still on Coruscant and it’s a risk, but neither of them are in their recognizable regalia and they’re enough levels below topside that it’s very unlikely they’ll be noticed. Cody lifts his arm enough to give Obi-Wan the option to move closer. Obi-Wan takes it. His waist, it feels, was designed a perfect fit for Cody’s hand.

With a sudden tsk, Ponds turns his ire on the spotlights surrounding the set. “For Force’s sake,” he grumbles. “Liire can you please get me a ladder?” The Duros hovering nervously to the side scuttles away with haste. Apparently, when Ponds said he was familiar with this place, he meant _very_ familiar. While he waits for the ladder, Ponds moves both of the floor lamps framing the scene a few inches in some method that seems to make sense to him. Then the Duros is back and Ponds is up a stepladder, tugging at the set lights in a furniture store.

“There,” he decrees, and scrambles down. “ _That’s_ how he had it. Please stop adjusting it, it makes him grumpy.”

Cody runs a discerning eye over the set. It doesn’t really _look_ like much has changed, but the pillows _do_ look a little redder and the cushions seem a little more… sittable? Cody supposes that was the point.

Obi-Wan is laughing in that way he has where you can only tell by his eyes. Cody just already feels tired. That couch is starting to look like a great place for a nap.

“Commander!” A well-dressed Drall hustles towards them from deeper in the store. “Commander!” He pauses, gasps in delight. “Oh they said it is the Commander they never said it’s the _little_ Commander! Welcome, _welcome_ this way. K’teth not the cheese plate, it’s the little Commander. Bring cakes!”

“Fox and I are _exactly_ the same height Tiran,” Ponds protests in the tone of an old argument.

“Yes yes yes but you are the prettier one, little Commander, don’t worry. This way, this way. Oh and _guests_!”

The Drall, Tiran Cody assumes, would have been incredible herding cadets on Kamino. The three are very efficiently hustled into a well appointed office, seated in sinfully comfortable chairs and plied with a variety of cakes and flavored water before Cody has even thought of a protest.

“Are we finally here for a bed today little Commander?” Tiran asks, ears twitched forward hopefully. He has a large, black leather-bound flimsiplast book and waves it enticingly. “We have a _lovely_ Verkath. Hand carved headboard, emperor-sized, natural-grain paneling over under-bed storage. I see it and I said ‘yes, yes this _must_ be meant for my friends the Commanders’.”

Ponds is already shaking his head. “Just another desk today, Tiran.”

The Drell makes a sound of disgust deep in his snout. “ _Desk_ , desk again little Commander!” He slaps the book back onto a bookshelf and retrieves another in brown. “You keep having him put you through _desks_ even though your friend Tiran tells you again and again _bed_.”

“No,” Obi-wan breathes in disbelief but with growing hope. Last Cody had heard, he was planning to put his credits down on ‘already secretly married’.

Cody, who knows his brother better, snorts. “No,” he confirms. Obi-Wan’s face slides to pain.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Entirely,” he says.

“You are _not_ getting younger little Commander, you must give some care to your back!”

“It’s nice to know _someone_ considers my vertebral integrity,” Ponds grumbles.

“ _Cody,”_ Obi-Wan groans. Cody grins.

“Still no.”

Ponds curls happily into a corner, flipping through physical pictures of office furniture. This, naturally, leaves Tiran to turn his attention to them.

“Honored guests!” he enthuses.

“That’s Cody, my brother,” Ponds says absently. “And his…” he flutters a hand. “Obi-Wan.”

“Commander Cody,” Tiran greets with an enthusiastic, two-handed handshake. “Commander Obi-Wan, I am _delighted_ to have you in my establishment. Tiran has been a friend to the Commanders for _years_ you will be well taken care of.”

Obi-Wan colors faintly. Cody will admit, while he’s always incredibly attractive when he’s fully in his element as the Negotiator, he’s also quite adorable when lost for words. “I… we’re not…”

“Oh, yes yes. Not yet, not yet. But soon.” Tiran grins at them. “I have a _good_ nose for these things.”

Obi-Wan’s flush goes all the way down past the collar of the soft, tan sweater he’s wearing. Cody quickly stifles his grin.

“Now! How can Tiran be of help to the Commander family?”

“We’re just here to babysit Ponds,” Cody cuts in before Obi-Wan can sputter any more denials. “We’re not looking for anything for ourselves.”

Tiran is already nodding. “Yes yes yes, you haven’t settled yet. But no one says you cannot look, for when you do settle. And the little Commander will take time, he’s very fussy about _desks_.”

The truly expert salesman hustles them out of the office and back towards the showroom floor. Idly, Cody wonders if he’d like to join the army. Cody would make him Sergeant Major in a half a heartbeat; they’d get _so much done_.

Obi-Wan pinches his side. “Stop recruiting, alor1,” he whispers. Now _there’s_ a thought.

“Well I wasn’t before,” he says, playfully considering. He catches Obi-Wan’s hand when he goes to pinch him again and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“Thank every single one of the little gods individually,” Tiran bursts out.

Cody and Obi-Wan jump.

Tiran stands in the middle of the hallway watching them both with eyes nearly watering. “I was so afraid it was _genetic_!”

Cody catches on faster. He laughs. “No, Fox and Ponds are … special.”

“Are they married?” Obi-Wan demands.

Tiran makes a noise of pain. “I do not _know_!” he cries. “Three years Tiran is friend to the Commanders and I don’t _know_!”

“I’m still not convinced they’re dating,” Cody offers, because he’s still a little shit. Obi-Wan smacks his shoulder. Both he and the Drall glare at him.

“I grow too old for this,” Tiran mutters.

“I know that feeling intimately,” Obi-Wan grumbles back. Tiran pats his hand. They share a sigh.

“Enough,” Tiran finally exclaims. “Melancholy dulls the fur. Come Commander’s Obi-Wan. I will show _you_ the beds. The Commander designs my sets for me, very attractive, very convincing. Maybe his style convinces you.”

“If it comes with a mattress I might not need all that much convincing,” Obi-Wan complains in agreement. “Cody’s is like sleeping directly on durasteel,”

The Drall clicks in his snout. “You young things,” he grouses, hustling them through to the staged bedroom sets. “When you get old you will _wish_ you take greater care of your back.”

Cody’s comm chimes.

_ General Alert _

_Ponds_ _:_ _Fox, comm me_ _._ _I mailed you some pictures_ _I need your opinion on_

If Cody rolls his eyes any harder he’ll go blind.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chief, Head. In context, Clan Head. Back  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590375) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506)




End file.
